Of Wagers and Snogging
by Thunder's Shadow
Summary: Ginny, Harry, and the twins bet on whether or not Hermione and Ron snog by the end of the night. RHr and PreHG.


A/N: This is my version of how Ron and Hermione will eventually get together, which has been stuck in my head for as long as I can remember.. Damn plot bunnies just wouldn't leave me be! It hints to Pre-Harry/Ginny… I would love constructive criticism, because I want to become a better writer! So really, you'd be doing me a huge favor in reviewing..

.

.

****

****

------------------------------------

**Of Wagers and Snogging**

By Thunder's Shadow

------------------------------------

****

.

"Check."

It was late one December evening, and snow was falling outside. Ron and Hermione were playing chess in the empty Gryffindor common room, when Harry stumbled in panting, invisibility cloak draped over his arm.

They looked up curiously, and Harry collapsed on love seat by the fire. Seeing them staring at him, he explained. "The twins played a prank on Mrs. Norris, and while Filch was looking for them, he almost caught me."

Nodding, they turned back to their game. It was quiet, other than the sounds of the chess pieces yelling cries of triumph, until Ginny came down from girls dorms humming "God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs" under her breath. Looking at Ginny, and then the clock on the wall, Hermione paled slightly. Ginny nodded at her, with an evil grin on her face.

Ginny bounced over towards Harry, and sat on arm of the couch Harry was sitting on, still humming. Immersed once again in the game, Hermione scratched her nose.. And gave Ron a clear view of the bracelet on her wrist.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Where'd you get the bracelet?"

Hermione looked up from the board. "What bracelet?" she asked, pretending not to know what Ron was talking about.

"The one on your wrist?"

"Er.. Viktor gave it to me for my birthday."

Hearing Krum's name caused Ron to scowl. "Oh, _Vicky _gave it to you?"

Hermione glared at him. "Ronald _Bilius _Weasley! I've told you time and time again _not_ to call him 'Vicky_!'_" She got louder as she spoke each word.

"Hermione _Jane_ Granger," Ron began, mimicking her tone. "When did _you _get that present from your _boyfriend?"_

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"YEAH, BUT THAT'S WHAT HE WANTS, ISN'T IT?!"

As the yelling got louder and louder, Harry and Ginny looked at each other, rolling their eyes simultaneously. Just as Ginny was about to speak, the twins walked into the common room and over to Harry and Ginny.

"Budge up, Harry. Us unfortunate souls were chased by Filch all over the castle!" Fred sighed in mock exhaustion.

"He finally caught up to us, and threatened us with detention for making Mrs. Norris green."

"We swore to him on our grandmother's grave that we didn't do, and he let us off for once."

Ginny looked at them, confused. "But neither Grandmother Weasley _or _Grandmother Prewett is dead."

The twins gave her matching grins. "But Filch doesn't know that, does he?"

Harry swung his feet to the floor chuckling, and George and Fred slumped unceremoniously on the couch next to him. All four of the teens look over at Ron and Hermione fighting.

Harry groaned. "When are they going to admit the like each other?"

"They'll be snogging by midnight," Ginny said confidently.

The other three exchanged incredulous glances.

"Would you care to put money on it?" Ginny asked.

Harry spoke. "Definitely. Ron's not got the courage." The twins nodded in agreement.

"Well," Ginny began. "I need money for Christmas presents. Is 10 galleons good?"

Agreeing, the four continued to watch the growing argument.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO CRAWLING TO YOUR BOYFRIEND, THEN?!"

"I TOLD YOU, VIKTOR ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!"

"OH YEAH?" Ron asked, stepping closer to her. "THEN WHY DID HE GIVE YOU JEWELRY FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Hermione screeched, stepping closer to him as well. "YOU'LL HAVE TO ASK HIM!"

"I JUST MIGHT-"

Hermione effectively silenced him by kissing him squarely on the mouth.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!" he screamed as Hermione stepped back.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Hermione was slightly hysterical.

"WELL I LIKED IT!"

"WELL.. SO DID I!" Neither of them were angry, though they were still yelling.

"THEN WE SHOULD DO IT AGAIN!"

"YES, WE SHOU-" And she was quieted, as Ron began snogging her, and she returned the favor.

All was watched by three amazed teenage boys, and one amused, yet slightly disgusted teenage girl.

"Pay up, boys," Ginny said gleefully as she flopped off the arm of the couch and onto the three boy's laps, her head on Harry, and her feet on Fred.

Grumbling about "bloody odds of that happening," the twins and Harry forked over their money. Lifting her legs off them, they rose to go to bed.

"After that-"

"-Spectacle," George interrupted.

"We need to go to bed."

"It's been a _long _day."

And with that, the twins trudged up stairs, throwing one last glance at the couple snogging on the couch in the corner.

Ginny, who was in fact sitting on Harry's lap, just smirked after them.

Glancing at Harry, who's arms had unintentionally come to rest on her waist, Ginny laughed lightly.

"I forgot to tell you.. Last night I talked to Hermione and told her that if she didn't kiss him by the end of today, I'd give her first hand experience with my Bat Bogey Hex."

Harry stared at her in barely concealed admiration.

Suddenly, Ginny stood up stretching (by putting her arms behind her head), and grabbed the invisibility cloak.

"Where are you going?" Harry croaked, standing up also.

"I need to go to the owlery. Someone needs to owl mum on the new.. Er, _developments _around here."

She stepped closer to him, put her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek, surprising herself with her daring. "Be a love, and let me borrow the cloak?"

"Su-sure," Harry stuttered, blushing brightly.

Ginny winked at him, suppressing a blush herself, and walked out of the portrait hole, leaving Harry to stare after her.

.

.

.

**The End.. Or is it?**

.

.

----------------------------------------------------------------

****

**Constructive criticism is more than welcome,**

**while Flames are used to toast marshmallows..**

**Signed,**

**Samantha**

**Thunder's Shadow **

----------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

****


End file.
